The Bond of Friendship
by Sopwith
Summary: There is talk of Muggles and Magic peoples are about to end an lifetime of hostilities between each other. But a force is not wanting peace btewwn them. Can four American Magic school students stop the evil force from destroying the potenital of peace b
1. Rumors, Muggles, and Peace

The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: Sopwith  
  
In a quiet part of Montana where the trees grow large and the snow falls free, is a school of magic and mystery. It is a place very much like the Hogwarts of England. There are the same houses and is a very peaceful place.  
  
James O'Connell, a 6th year student was walking toward his first class. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was always his favorite class. His good friends were there too. One of them Troy Malden, who was a pretty girl who kept order between her friends in arguments and had a cool head in difficult situations. She always had a joke in at the right time. Another friend, Jim Scot was the improvisational master, he loved to tinker with things and had a use amount of curiosity in him. Tom Thompson was the type of person who was always loyal and stand by his friends until the end. When James walked inside the classroom he saw his friends sitting by the huge globe to the back of the room. He sat at the end of the table. Professor Wilkman walked into the classroom with his brown robes on as usual. He pulled out his wand and made his teacher's book appear on his desk. "Good morning class," he said. "Well, let's get to it shall we," he continued. As he spoke to the class, James and his friends were talking in the back of the class. "Look at this," Tom said as he pulled out that day's edition of the Daily Profit. James saw a man in muggle clothing shaking hands with Mr. Robert Wallace (the American President of Magic). "Negotiations with muggles to allow open trade with them." James looked at Tom and asked, "That will blow our world's cover." Jim looked at James and said, "No, secret, but open trade." "I'd better watch out for my wand then," Troy joked. Nobody laughed so she turned red and listened. Tom then said, "We can't trust muggles, they will cause more problems than good." James gave Tom a frown. James's father was a muggle. "I'm worried," Tom said after seeing James's look. James couldn't help but see Tom's point of view. If the muggles ever found out that the magical world existed, then there would be ciaos.  
  
I own nothing except for the Characters I have made for the story. Everything else that has to do with Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's. 


	2. Attack

The Bond of Friendship Part 2  
  
By: Sopwith  
  
When their classes were over, they headed to the common room. Jim's brown owl flew into the room and dropped a newspaper onto his lap. It said on the front page:  
  
Muggle ambassadors murdered! And Ministry workers also killed. Murder or murders unknown. Aurors are hunting the murders down as we speak.  
  
"It could be anybody," said Troy. James looked at the picture on the page over Jim's shoulder. It reminded him of himself. "What the...?" James started to say, but was cut off by Tom, "I knew something like this would happen." But as they read down, they saw:  
  
Traces have led the ministry to Somners School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Investigators are being sent to Somners to protect the students and investigate the school for any possible leads.  
  
"You don't think it could be someone here? Do you?" asked James. Troy looked up at him and said, "It's possible." "Just looked at the Slytherins, they'd do it any day," said Jim in a harsh voice. "Don't make assumptions Jim," scowled Troy. At that moment they heard a yell pierce the air from outside the common room. They ran outside the door and saw Oliver Handsburg (I fellow Gryfindor) on the floor twitching like mad. "Oliver!" James yelled. He ran to him but was knocked back by a curse. Tom raised his wand and yelled something. A yellow light emitted from the end of his wand and flew around the corner of the hall. A yell was heard and followed by a bright red light. James stood up and ran around the corner but saw nothing. Troy kneeled next to Oliver. He had stopped twitching, but was out cold. "Let's get him to the Hospital Wing," Jim said. They lifted Oliver and hurried down the hall. When they got to the Hospital Wing, several teachers were there. "What happened?" asked the Nurse. 


End file.
